


Forward Thinking

by JaneDavitt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condoms, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my very first original stories, written for a 'Safe Sex' competition Torquere ran, open to anyone. It was getting an Honorable Mention that prompted me to try subbing a story to them and kick-started my writing career. This is about the benefits of being prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward Thinking

"I didn't even know they had a sell-by date."

Chris squinted at the numbers. They still said 'DEC 2004' no matter how hard he stared.

"Well, I knew," said Andy. "It's just never mattered before." He rolled onto his stomach, depriving Chris of a damn fine view -- not that Andy's ass wasn't worth looking at, too -- and sighed heavily into the pillow. "Are they all like that?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I only have one package," he pointed out. "Why would they have different dates on them?"

"I don't know!" There was a note of desperation in Andy's voice. "I'm just -- God, Chris, don't you care?"

Glancing down at his hopeful, hard cock, Chris groaned. "Oh, yeah. I just don't see what we can do. It's two in the morning, stores are closed -- and even if they weren't, can you picture the looks we'd get buying condoms at this time of night?"

"Does make us look kind of desperate," Andy admitted, propping his chin on his folded arms.

That made his back arch, Chris noticed, which made his ass stick up more. Swallowing, he went on a search for the bright side. "We've waited a while; we can wait another day. Or two."

"What?" Andy scrambled to his knees and glared at Chris. "Wait days? Why? Stores open at nine; you can be back here and in me by 9.20." His face softened and his tongue slicked up his bottom lip in a way that made Chris shiver even though Andy was doing it deliberately. Or maybe just because it was deliberate, and there was something about the idea of Andy trying to get him hot that, well, got him hot. "I'll be waiting for you right here, Chris. Naked, legs spread, lubed-up and you can just strip, slip on a nice, brand-new rubber and ram --"

"I can't," Chris choked out, his cock jerking as he thought about Andy spread out like that. "Got the early shift; I told you. And then you're working tonight and -- hell, we'll be lucky if we see each other before Friday the way our schedules are."

Andy collapsed on the bed again. "Fuck."

Chris ran his hand over Andy's back. "I'm sorry." There was a discouraging silence and he leaned forward and kissed the smooth plane of Andy's shoulder. "Really sorry."

"My fault," Andy muttered. "All this time, never seeing what we had. Never seeing you. Wasted months. Years."

Because kissing Andy was still new, still special, Chris carried on, finding a place on the back of Andy's neck that made him shudder when it was bitten gently. "Doesn't matter," he murmured between kisses and bites and licks because Andy tasted good, fresh from the shower they'd taken before what was going to be their first time together. "My fault for not telling you how I felt. Just never -- we've been friends for so long and I didn't think we could get past that, you know? God, we've known each other since we were six; we're like --"

"Don't say that," Andy warned him. "You say the 'b' word and I swear I'll lose all ability to get it up, ever."

Chris turned him to his side before curling up against him. "Won't say it. Just sorry tonight's such a fucking disaster, that's all."

"Nice choice of words," Andy said dryly.

Their cocks nudged each other as Andy shifted closer. "Chris--"

"Yeah," Chris said huskily and then they stopped talking for a while, mouths sliding over skin, hands stroking lightly and then not so lightly. Soft moans turned to groans and then they were rolling together, panting and thrusting up against each other, hands bruisingly tight, eyes wild.

"Andy, fuck, Andy, stop." Chris gasped. "God, stop."

He felt Andy's teeth dig into his shoulder and concentrated on not coming.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Your dick's one inch away from my asshole and I was one second away from letting you fuck me," Chris said. "Back off, okay? We can do something else."

Andy sighed. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away." He shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just at the point where if I don't come with you involved in some way I'm gonna die, but don't feel like there's any pressure here, okay?"

Chris snorted. "No pressure. Right. Look, I'll get the lube and we can just jerk each other off."

"Works for me," Andy said, stealing a kiss before moving off him.

Chris groped around in the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. A small, light, empty bottle.

"Uh, Andy..."

"Just get your hand on my cock, Chris," Andy said through gritted teeth. "We'll manage. And we're going shopping tomorrow, you got that?"

"Yes, Andy," Chris said meekly. A hand closed around his erection and he gasped.

"Tell me something," Andy murmured. "You've never gone with anyone before, right?"

"Mm." Andy's cock was hard and thick against his palm and Chris wasn't thinking of much else but the way it felt as he began to pump it.

"And condoms are good for a few years I guess..."

"So? Oh, fuck, that feels good."

"This?"

"Yeah. That."

"So who did you have in mind when you bought them?"

Andy's hand was cupping his balls, kneading them gently, but Chris wasn't going to lie to him, not ever.

"Sean Miller. You know; the guy at the gas station -- ow!"

"You'd better not mean that!"

Teasing him, though, that was something he'd had years of practice at. Sean? As if.

"You know I don't. It's always been you. Stupid buying them, but it made it seem like it might happen if I did," Chris confessed, more because Andy looked hurt than what his hand was doing -- which was kinda nice now Andy's grip had slackened.

"You've been waiting that long?"

Andy sounded half-sorry, half-awed.

Chris shrugged and gave him a smile.

"You were worth it."


End file.
